Duplicate Commercial Breaks
Commercial Breaks is the twenty fifth episode aired of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and is the last episode in production of the series first season. The episode starts when Moseby tell to the Staff of the Tipton about the Commercial which Mr. Tipton is going to do in the Tipton of Boston, and all the Staff have to do the Auditions. Esteban, Arwin, Patrick, London, Maddie and Carey do the auditions, London sings horrible, but is going to sing, also Carey want to sing in the Commercial, and also Zack and Cody appears in it. Episode Summary The episode starts when Moseby tell to all the workers of the Tipton about Mr. Tipton is going to do the Tipton Commercial, in the Tipton of Boston, intermediately, all the staff goes to the auditions (also Mr. Tipton said all the staff was going to do the auditions: Auditions In order: * Arwin: Play with a plates which were up a stick, and they all break. Also, he tries to juggle with a Bowling Balls. * Patrick: Play like a cowboy, and catch the Second Judge. * Esteban: Dance with his chicken, Dudley. * Two girls: Dance * Carey: Sing (she was great, but the First Judge hates Carey because she escape of their date) * Maddie: Sing "Shoo-Bop-Bop" (Zack sing with her) * London: Sing "Bling Is My Favorite Thing" Practice Zack and Cody want to appears in the Commercial, but Moseby want to they wouldn't appear; Moseby tell to the twins to her will said it to their mom, and they see their mom as a bag, and the practice of the sing start, also Mr. Tipton is seeing the practice since his Private Jet, since a small camera he sees all: London Version London sings very very bad, also, dance band too, but she said her dad is paying the money of the producers and the director, also, Moseby starts to annoy London for her form to sing and dance, and London annoys to Moseby to sing and dance better than she. Moseby Version Moseby starts to sing very good, and dance good too, but in the final, Dudley (Esteban's chicken) walk in the way of Moseby, and he breaks his leg. Later, at the Martin Household, Zack and Cody tries to help their mom to convince her to talk with the director because the accident was years ago, and is time to forget it. In the reception, Carey talk with the Director to she appears because was the best singer in the Hotel, but he don't want it, also the twins go and angry, they talk with the director, who continues with the NOT. He said to they about any force in the world is going to convince him, but immediately, Mr. Tipton calls to him, to said to Carey sing, because he want a family in the Commercial (also Cody and Zack). Carey Version In the night, Maddie, Zack, Cody, London, Patrick, Esteban, Dudley, Moseby and Arwin was seeing the TV, and seconds later, the Commercial starts, the song starts with the Martins became to the Tipton, Carey was with a red dress singing, with the workers, in the middle of the song, Arwin comes and sing and dance with Carey, and later Carey sits down on the Reception Desk. Immediately, Zack and Cody goes with a Gold Vest, and starts to dance with all the waiters, later Maddie with the maids and another workers, starts to sing; in the final, all dance together in front of the camera, and when the Commercial ends, Moseby enter in a desk to said: "Check In", and all reply "Now". Trivia * If you go to the interview in the bonus features of Taking Over the Tipton DVD, you could see that this episode, along with Smart and Smarterer and Boston Holiday, were originally going to be put on the DVD, but got replaced by Odd Couples, Kisses & Basketball, and French 101 instead. * Patrick isn't wearing his glasses in this episode, compared to the other episodes he is in. * In the version of the commercial with Carey, Zack and Cody, you can see Mr. Moseby's broken leg at the end of the commercial. This could imply that the hotel could be quite dangerous. * In the final commercial, just after Arwin mouths "hi mom", the shot goes to Carey, Carey puts her hands up and down, then you see her start putting her hands up, then it goes to a close up of Zack and Cody and you can see in the background that she puts her arms back down and then when the camera zooms out again, her arms are back up again without any movement. * The Tipton's phone number is 1-800-654-2192 (which is technically not a real working number to the Tipton in reality). * During the commercial, at the start they are wearing normal clothes, then they go to suits without jackets and roller skates when going down the ramp, then suits and no jackets, then suits with jacket and shoes at the end. This is due to the fact that it is a commercial many times a commercial gets edited and the people change what they are wearing. The table also moved multiple times but was suppose to as part of the commercial. * When Arwin auditions and gets rejected, he takes out a bowling ball and says he can juggle. But in a later episode, called "Bowling", Arwin is afraid of bowling balls, pins, or even the word bowling. * Herman says that his assistant is fired, but then when they film Mr. Moseby's scene again, she still follows him around. * Cody can dance in this episode, but in the episode "Footloser", he couldn't. Errors * While singing the song for the commercial Zack hits Cody on the face with the towel, after they throw the towels up in the air the boys are doing their dance routine while they are supposed to be singing, but their mouths never move to the song. * When Zack and Cody are dancing, at first they don't have shoes on. When they do the kick-line later, their shoes are on. * When Arwin is sweeping with the broom, the camera is far away and his legs are jumping a bit, then when it goes to a close up, it looks like he is walking normally. * In "Commercial Breaks" when Moseby does his version of the commercial, he is sitting on an arm chair, kicks his feet, and you can see London sitting on the coffee table next to the large couch watching him. As he makes his way to that couch to jump on it and topple it over London is gone and is no longer on the coffee table. When the song is done London gets up of the coffee table like she never moved. And there is no sign of her ever getting up and moving. Gallery Commercial Breaks (Screenshot 1).png Commercial Breaks (Screenshot 2).png Commercial Breaks (Screenshot 3).png Commercial Breaks (Screenshot 4).png Commercial Breaks (Screenshot 5).png Commercial Breaks (Screenshot 6).png Commercial Breaks (Screenshot 7).png Commercial Breaks (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)